


You're Cute But I Have Another Target

by changernightstudio



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changernightstudio/pseuds/changernightstudio
Summary: after a long travel ctlust iris finds a target





	You're Cute But I Have Another Target

**Author's Note:**

> ctfell iris will be called fell and ctlust iris will be called lust  
> https://www.deviantart.com/changernightstudio/art/You-re-Cute-But-I-Have-Another-Target-768641263

Fell begun to wake up her vision was at first was blurry but soon became clear her arms were tied up all she remembered was hanging out with her boyfriend wip


End file.
